1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a job processing system, and a job processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is conventionally used in which an information processing apparatus and a print processing apparatus is connected via a network and the print processing apparatus performs printing of a print job output from the information processing apparatus. An example of related art is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-272557.
There has been developed a technology of displaying a state of a print job in response to a query output from an information processing apparatus to a print processing apparatus or the like in order to allow a user to grasp the state of the print job.
To increase security against illegal use and illegal taking out for a user, there has been developed a secure print function as follows: a print job transmitted by an information processing apparatus is temporarily accumulated in a print processing apparatus or a print server; a user goes to a desired print processing apparatus to perform printing of the print job thus accumulated; and success in user authentication enables the user to perform printing of the print job thus accumulated.
If the secure print function is used, the user has to go to a print processing apparatus and perform user authentication in order to execute a print job using the print processing apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to increase security against illegal use and illegal taking out.
If the secure print function described above is used, however, the print job transmitted from the information processing apparatus is not printed immediately, but is accumulated. As a result, if the user checks for the state of the print job from the information processing apparatus, the user can only grasp the state of the print job as far as a stage in which the print job is accumulated. In particular, if the print job is temporarily accumulated in a server device, such as a print server, it is not necessarily determined which print processing apparatus is to be used for the printing at the time of accumulation of the print job. As a result, the information processing apparatus cannot acquire a state of the print job indicating whether the print job has been executed, etc.
There is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, a job processing system, and a job processing method that facilitate grasping a state of a job.